1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for handling transaction slips, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of the kind above described which facilitate input of transaction slips carrying characters hand-written by users on transaction slips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the recognition of hand-written characters on a slip such as a transaction slip, an OCR (an optical character reader) has been used to analyze or distinguish characters in, for example, black color hand-written on the slip from the background in, for example, white color of the slip, thereby recognizing the hand-written characters and applying signals indicative of the characters as an input to a computer. However, in the case of, for example, a cash handling apparatus (automatic teller machine) installed in a bank or the like, many and unspecified users write characters by hand on transaction slips, and the rate of successful recognition of the hand-written characters is not sufficiently high. Therefore, in an enterprise such as a bank which handles money, the confidence of the bank may be lost in an extreme case due to such misreading resulting in improper rejection of some of the transaction slips. To deal with such a trouble, it has been required to locate or station a clerk for teaching users how to write necessary characters on transaction slips or it has been required to put up various notices.